Survival of a Prototype
by SilverRoxas
Summary: ProtoMan's life has always been full of quirks. Especially now, since now he has a surprise "son" he never knew about - and MegaMan is enjoying this for as long as he can, wheather ProtoMan will or not. CRACK-FIC.


**After deciding to take a break on some of my other fanfictions (and after my brother has hooked me onto MegaMan lately), I thought of this crack-filled and adorable idea I couldn't stay away from. Could be considered slight AU, and if not then perhaps later into the Classic Series since ProtoMan lives with the Light family, and some things might be changed or not appear here. If I get anything wrong please don't be afraid to tell me, since this is my first MegaMan fanfic.**

**Disclaimer for the entire fanfiction: I do not own MegaMan or any of it's chaters in any way, they are owned by Capcom, but I do own a certain little Chibi who will be featured here. **

**Special thanks goes to my brother for his help on this.**

Chapter One

Why Humanoids Aren't Allowed in the Basement

"ProtoMan, where'd all the E-Tanks go?" The half-human, half-robot called, angirlly crossing his arms with a huff as he glared at the empty cupoards, whose doors were hanging open idlly. His compainion sighed from his position on the couch, half-heartedly flipping through the channels on the flat-screen television installed into the side of the pale wall.

"Dr. Light said he kept spares in the basement, remember?"

"But we're not allowed down there, Dr. Light's at Wily-Mart, Roll's busy fixing the lab, Beat's still chewing his millet, Eddie...I dunno where he is, but my point is," He called back, throwing his hands in the air in an exasperated fasion, "My MegaBuster is dying, AND THERE'S NO DARN E-TANKS IN THIS HOUSE!"

"...I said there's some in the basement. Besides, Dr. Light would never know if you don't dwaddle like you normally do."

"I do not! I'm just curious about things."

"Is that why you knocked over that stack of E-Tanks the other day when you were not-so-discreetly checking out SplashWoman?"

"Shut up," MegaMan snapped back in a mumble, just loud enough for ProtoMan to catch as he trudged toward the basement door in defeat, which had a passwod pannel installed next to it. The blue Humanoid scratched at the back of his helmet thoughtfully, giving a hum before a spark appeared in his eyes. "H-U-M-A-N-O-I-D...a-ha!" He smirked in triumph as the door slid upward with a click and a dull hum, revealing the dimly lit basement stairs. MegaMan sighed, shaking his arm until the blue cylinder on his left arm clicked to life. "Centar Flash!"

A bright spark illuminated the room for a split second before transforming into a thin yet powerful beam of light that shot out of his MegaBuster. Using it as a flashlight and using the stone wall for support, he stumbled down the old wooden staircase that creaked with every step until he found the safety of the dusty wooden-planked floor. "No wonder we're not allowed down here," He mumbled, coughing as the layer of dust he wiped off his hand found it's way into his throat, "It's a mega safety hazzard, Geez, and dusty." He glared at the wall as he dusted his hand off on the back of his pants, fumbling around with his free hand to find the light switch. The lights shimmered for a second as they were turned on before fully brightening, revealing the full area. MegaMan raised an eyebrow at it, shaking his head as he stared up at the enormous pile of E-Tanks stacked up on top of each other in a pyramid. Blinking and then shrugging, he walked over to the pile, hauling a couple of the blue refueling tanks into his arms with a grunt.

"Eh?" He muttered, shifting the tanks so he could peer over the top of them to catch a glimpse of the red object that had caught his attention out the corner of his eye. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, he sidestepped around the pile (not-so-gracefully) and blinked as he got a full view of the object, his blue eyes widening as the E-Tanks clattered to the floor with a loud echo as they skittered across the ground.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! PROTOMAN!"

Upstairs, the red Humanoid sighed and carelessly tossed the black remote onto the couch cusions, picking himself up of the tan furniture and striding toward the basement door, his red pointed boots making a thump on the old stairs as he walked down them. Glancing around, he crossed his arms as he made his way over to the panicing Humanoid. "What's your issue now, MegaMan?"

MegaMan froze, looking up at ProtoMan and then back down at the object in confusion before repeated the process and uttering incoherant and broken words. ProtoMan sighed gruffly, lightly shoving MegaMan out of the way and peering around the stone wall's corner, only to gawk himself. "What..."

"Yeah, what the heck? I only come how here to get some E-Tanks and I know we aren't allowed down here but you were the one that told me to so maybe this is all your fault isn't it? Yeah I mean I know I could've not done it anyway but - !"

"Would you just shut up for a few minutes?" ProtoMan snapped impatiently, lightly wacking his brother of the head as MegaMan whimpered and held him arms up to protect his face as he shuffled away. ProtoMan kneeled onto the floor, giving a hard look at the object; which was an almost carbon-copy of himself, but smaller. Everything about him was the same minus the scarf (Which he didn't have), and the size. He was breathing peacefully, his chin resting on his chest and his eyes closed under the dark tinted visor on his red and white helmet while he rested on the wall, his arms and legs splayed out carelessly. ProtoMan blinked slowly, shifting his leg under him to get a more comfortable position.

"MegaMan," He said quietly, motioning him over with a wave of his hand, "Help me with him. We're bringing him back upstairs with us."

"But - but - but - should we? I mean, he must be down here for a reason, right? He might look peaceful now but what if when - and _if_ he wakes up - he's a killer who ends up destroying us!"

"Would you be serious for once? Now hurry up and help me, Dr. Light's going to be home any moment!" ProtoMan shouted at MegaMan (who whimpered again), already shifting the sleeping Humanoid into more suitible position. MegaMan walked around behind him and helped haul him upward, ProtoMan carrying him on his back while MegaMan led the way as a lookout.

MegaMan sighed as he closed the door begind him, turning the lock so nobody could get in while ProtoMan carefully lowered the miniture version of him onto his bed. The latter of the two sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed while MegaMan gave him a humorous look. "So now what?"

"We're going to figure out a way to reactivate him. And before you comment," He pointed at MegaMan as he opened his mouth, "Yes, I'm sure I want to do this, and I will, whether you want me too or not." MegaMan closed his mouth and crossed his arms with a frown.

"Fine, but don't expect me to help you break into Dr. Light's room."

"I don't expect you to. I plan to do this on my own." MegaMan shrugged, leaning on the back of the wooden door and planting his boot on it to balance himself.

"Have fun, then. Dr. Light's going to be he - "

"MegaMan, ProtoMan, Roll! Can you three help me with the groceries?" The professer's voice shouted as the automatic click of the front door closing resounded. MegaMan lurched forward in slight surprise before unlocking the door and peeking his head out of it as ProtoMan threw a blanket over the small Humanoid. "Coming, Dr. Light!" Turning to ProtoMan, he mumbled, "Get moving before anybody notices. He nodded, sneaking out the door behind his friend with a quick glance back into the room. Using MegaMan as a cover, he ducked into Dr. Light's room after entering the password "HUMANOID", MegaMan giving him a thumb's-up before running off to the kitchen. ProtoMan glanced around the technological room, frowning at the complex design as he closed the metal doors behind him and made his way into the computer room, where the gigantic computer awaited, buzzing and clicking. Tapping on a few of the buttons, he surfed through the files until he discovered one labled "ROBOT_MASTERS", giving a click and scanning the names and pictures of files that appeared on screen.

"GalaxyMan...ElectricMan...CutMan...SplashWoman...ConcreteMan...dangit," He hissed, clicking the back button and shifting through the files again until the file "HUMANOIDS" caught his attention. Sorting through the mess that was left of the file, he scowled as the images on screen reflected off of his visor. _It looks like this file hasn't been sorted through in a while. It looks like it was abandoned a while ago. Hey, what's that?_

He eyed the file titled "PROTOTYPE_VERSION_A", the only one the several in the file that didn't have the word "TERMINATED" next to it. Opening it resulted in a profile opening on the small Humanoid in his room, apparently being another prototype, like himself.

_"This was the one of the orginial protoytpes I created before MegaMan, even before ProtoMan, but since he was never completely finished, he could possibly be unstable, and could possibly hold a power that nobody else knows about. But because is unfinished, his memory core and some other systems of his may not work properly, or perhaps not at all. Even if they did, they may cause problems. It is under these reasons I have been forced to shut him down."_

ProtoMan stared, feeling himself grow angry at the professer. "How could you abandon him the basement for at least nine years? How would you like to be asleep for that long, anable to choose your fate, even if you weren't sure of yourself?" He shook his head and clicked a new button, a notfication appearing on screen.

_"Would you like to reactivate PROTOTYPE_VERSION_A?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you sure of this choice?"_

He hit _"Yes." _again. Another notification appeared.

_"PROTOTYPE_VERSION_A has been reactivated."_

ProtoMan smiled, leaning backward in satisfaction as he exited the files, trying not to leave a trace that he was there. The sound of echoing steps on the linoliuem floor caught his attention as he jerked forward, taking in his surroundings quickly before skirting around the edge of the computer and flattening himself onto the side in atempt to hide. Dr. Light appeared, looking at his computer screen in deep concetation as he started to type. ProtoMan closed his eyes for a brief second before ducking, crawling around behind Dr. Light's chair and rushing out of the room, using the shadows as a cover as he retraced his steps to sneak out of the room, securely closing the steel door behind him. MegaMan exited from the kitchen, tilting his head at this friend in question. ProtoMan nodded, hissing through his teeth "Get to my room when you're done," MegaMan nodding and darting back into the kitchen as ProtoMan scaled the stairs leading to the second floor two at a time, throwing open his door. Blinking at the sight, he tilted his head slightly at the pair of wide and inoccent blue eyes looking up at him from his bed.

"...Daddy?"

"...Oh, crap."


End file.
